In recent years, along with popularization of electronic products, the prevalence of myopia is significantly increased and presents a younger-age trend, which arouses concern of the whole society about eye health of young children. Major reasons which cause the myopia comprise improper brightness, incorrect reading and writing postures and other bad habits of using eyes. Meanwhile, using the eyes for overlong time will also cause eye strain.
In order to solve this problem, a light sensing module may be arranged on a shield of an eye-protection lamp to sense change of external light and prompt a user to operate, but in this solution, light intensity of light irradiated to a desktop under the lamp by the eye-protection lamp is not detected, and only an adjusting prompt is made according to the change of the external light, which cannot accurately detect light intensity of a position irradiated by the eye-protection lamp.